Who Do You Trust?
by D890
Summary: Coming up on the 10th anniversary of Nick's burial by Walter Gordon, someone new has shown up wanting revenge for Walter and his daughter Kelly. But who is it and why now? When Nick has to go on the run to save himself, he finds out he doesn't know who his friends are anymore or who he can trust. Where can he hide in a city full of sin with bad guys on every corner?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

04/24/2015 FRIDAY MORNING 7:00 AM

Nick was sitting in traffic waiting for the signal light to change so he could head home for some much needed rest. He'd just finished a triple shift and he was so ready for a hot shower and a full day's sleep. At least he hoped he could get a full day; he was off the next two days and he had a lot of things that needed done, but right now all he wanted was sleep.

He hadn't had too bad a time handling his case until he'd gotten that call from that annoyng reporter late yesterday evening. Right in the middle of his analysis of the video he'd been scanning for anything that would help him find the killer of the convenience store employee.

That woman just would not leave him alone and now she was calling him at work which was basically in the middle of the night for most people. Which meant she was staying up just so she could contact him. Nick had hung up on her again and then he'd had her calls blocked from work by Judy, the receptionist. He'd already blocked her number from his home phone and his cell, but he couldn't stop her from calling him at work. At least Judy was really good at screening their calls if they asked her to. She was great.

Nick didn't want to talk to Jessica Roarke. Not now, not ever. He didn't want to even think about why she wanted to talk to him let alone write about him. She had told him she wanted to write _his_ story. What he felt; what he remembered. She wanted to write about what had happened to him ten years ago. She wanted him to relive that time all over again.

Nick had put a lid on that box and had buried it, figuratively. He'd let go of all the stuff he'd been through with being buried alive; all the emotions he'd felt and remembered; all the nightmares and the fears. He'd worked hard to escape from all of that in more ways than one and he didn't want anyone dredging it back up. He didn't carry that with him anymore and he wasn't going to let someone else go and dig it back up. Not for a any reason, least of all some nosy reporter.

No one on this planet could make him to re-live that time ever again. It had taken him a long time to get past the questions and stares people had given him after it had all happened and nothing was worth going back there to face any of that. Besides both Gordona and his daughter Kelly were both gone now and there wasn't anyone left to punish for what had been done to him. And he sure as hell wasn't going to punish himself.

The taffic light changed to green and Nick slowly pulled forward following the red GMC Envoy that didn't seem to be in any hurry to get anywhere. Tourist, Nick thought as he read the personalized Montana license plate: DAZL ME. Maybe they'd be dazzled if they'd move their butt a little faster and head on over to the strip. Nick just wanted to get home. His bed ws calling his name and he was so looking forward to answering that call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The driver of the Envoy looked in his rearview mirror and saw the blue truck following him a bit too closely. "He's following us way to close, Tom. What should I do?" He asked his one of his passengers.

The front seat passenger turned to look behind them at Nick's truck. "Nothing. We wait until we turn off this road where there's less traffic and fewer witnesses. You can hang in there for ten more minutes, Ross."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

DB Russell walked into his home to find his wife Barbara waiting to greet him.

"Hey honey, and how was your day or days should say?" Barbara Russell asked as she reached up and kissed her husband on his cheek.

"Yeah, days would be more accurate. I tell you, I'm really glad this case is closed now though, especially after everything that went on with it." DB answered as he pulled his wife close for a hug. He loved coming home to Barbara. She instinctively knew when he'd had a bad case and was always waiting for him with a kind word, a kiss and a warm heart.

"Tough one?" She asked, taking in the frown lines her husband still wore. He never seemed to fully leave his work thoughts at work, no matter how hard he tried.

"Aren't they all?" He replied as he tossed his keys on the buffet just inside the main hall.

"Child involved in this one?" Barbara asked with sympathy. She knew her husband and usually only victims that were children or the elderly got to him this strongly.

"Children." DB corrected her. "Three all under the age of ten; two brothers and their baby sister. Not good, but we got the person responsible." He sighed as he remembered the sight of the three small bodies found in the RV parked on the parking garage roof of the Mirage.

They'd been called when a security guard noticed the RV had been there an extended amount of time and RV's were monitored closely to be sure no one was using the parking lot as an RV park. It was known to happen when people lost all their money in the casinos.

DB remembered how hard it was seeing those babies and then how hard it had affected Nick more than the others when their bodies were moved. He'd seemed to have some kind of connection to the young victims and so DB, feeling that it wouldn't help the children or Nick to keep him on the case had moved him to lead on the convenience store clerk's murder.

At first Nick had been reluctant, but DB knew he could handle the clerk's case alone, and he also knew Nick wouldn't quit till he either found the killer or ran out of leads. Thank goodness they'd both closed their cases early that morning.

Barbara reached up and gently kissed her husband on his lips this time. "Well it's over for now and you'll be sure that justice is done for those kids." She paused to gently stroke her man's chest just over his heart. He was really a good man. "Jim called while you were on your way home. He tried your cell, but said didn't get an answer."

DB reached in his pocket for his cell and noted it was dead. "Dead battery. Great. What did he say?" He asked as he headed for the hall table and the landline located there.

Barbara took his cell and reached for the charger located in the drawer and plugged it in for him. "He didn't. Jut said it was important and to have you call as soon as you got in." She reached in the same drawer and pulled out a freshly charged backup cell for her husband. He was great, but the man could never remember to charge up his phone, so she always had a spare charged just in case.

DB picked up the receiver and dialed Jim Brass' cell and as he waited for the line to connect he smiled at his wife handing him the second cell. "Hey Jim. What's up?" He stood listening to what Jim was sayng, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Okay, I'm on my way now. I'll have Barbara contact Catherine. Can you call Ray? Good. I'll call the others in on my way back and get them to the scene. Can you send some men to Nick's place? Good. We may need Sara to contact - no maybe you're right. Okay, you call him instead. Thanks Jim." DB hung up the phone and turned to his wife. "Barbara, I need you to call Catherine and get her here. It's about Nick and it's...it's not good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine Willows was sitting in her black SUV waiting in the heavy early morning traffic of DC. She just wanted to get past all the politicians as well as the tourists that were starting their day way to early to suit her. She still wasn't used to this city. You'd think she would be able to get used to it, after Vegas, but she hadn't. That's the way things went though. This city was booming night and day just like Vegas, just with a different endgame in mind.

She missed Vegas. Not so much the city that would always be her home, but more the people she'd left behind. She missed the lights, the music, the noise, but most of all she missed her crew. The people she'd worked with at the crime lab and the police had always been her family. She loved her job as an FBI agent, but she still found herself working cases from a criminalist's point of view.

Her boss thought that was what helped them solve their cases, because she forced all of them to look at things from the killer's point of view as well as the victim's. She smiled as she thought about what she had accomphished here and how Lindsay had acclimated to the city.

Lindsay, she thought with a smile. Her daughter was in her first year of law school, and she was doing terrific. Because of the money Catherine had inherited from Sam, and her part ownership in his casinos, she had been able to afford the best schools for her daughter. Lindsay was going to Harvard University School of Law. Catherine was so proud of her daughter.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell. "Willows." She said in way of answer. She listened to the caller intently. "Are you sure?" Yes, absolutely. I'll be on the next plane to Vegas. I have a plane at my disposal for such emergencies. I'm changing course now and heading for the airport. Tell DB I'm on my way and let me know if anything changes. Let me know anything at all. And Barbara...thanks for calling me." Catherine hung up and dialed he boss' number and while she waited to be connected she could't help but feel the blanket of despair draping over her heart. _Not again, she thought. How could this happen to Nick again?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim Brass sat at his desk in police headquarters staring at the phone in his hands. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard from dispatch. He'd just gotten off with DB then dispatch called in with more news of Nick. Jim needed to be at the scene, but he had to make another call first.

The woman at the scene, their only witness had been escorted back by the first patrolman that had responded. Jim had joined them in Ecklie's office a few minutes ago to go through the envelope that Ecklie had been given from Nick's truck. The envelope. he thought. _God, this was happening all over and Nick was going through all of this again._

This call wasn't going to be easy, but he to follow the directions from the note. He had to make this call. He hadn't talked to Gil Grissom in months. Not since everything that had gone down with Ellie.

He knew Gil was back in Vegas, but he didn't know much more than that. He hadn't been in contact with him, and he'd tried not to talk with Sara about him too much. The man had made his choices and Jim could understand them. Ever since his daughter had killed her mother, his ex-wife he had understood how much this job could ruin a person's life in more ways than one.

Gil had needed to move on and now Jim was beginning to think he needed to move on himself. He had enough on his plate personally without adding work into the mix. And now, with Nick...

He sighed deeply as he punched in the number. While he waited for the man to pick up he couldn't help thinking of how unfair life had been to Nick Stokes... again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara Sidle turned to look at Greg as they both pulled into the parking lot of the CSI building for the second time in less than three hours. They'd been on their way home when they'd been called back by DB. Sara had requested that DB not tell the others what had happened until they were all back at work. She knew the emotions this would bring up and Greg and herself had been through this the first time. This time, she knew it would be even harder.

"Hey Greg. Heard anything?" Sara asked the lanky younger man.

Greg turned from his car to hold the door open for the Sara as she excited her own vehicle. "No, nothing. DB just said to meet him here. I'm not even sure why. He wouldn't say over the phone. Did he tell you anything?"

The older woman reached back in her car for her kit she'd moved to the front seat so she'd be ready in case she had to move quickly. She reached into the kit and pulled her cell out from her storage case she kept inside. she'd started carrying some of her personal items in the side compartment to avoid having to carry things on her person.

As she checked the phone for any messages, Greg watched her intently. He couldn't help but notice how she was avoiding looking at him. "Sara, what's going on?" He asked taking in the other CSI's demeanor.

"It's Nick, Greg," She said finally looked up at him. "He's been kidnapped."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick noticed the Envoy seemed to be leading the way to his home. It was going the same way he was. It was like they were playing follow the leader. Something didn't feel right about this, but he brushed it off. He was just too tired right now, and that combined with that annoying reporter making him think of things he didn't want to think about, was probably messing with his head.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize until it was too late that the driver of the Envoy was hitting his brakes and coming to a screeching halt right in front of his truck. Nick barely had time to react as he quickly moved his foot from the gas pedal to hit his own brakes, but it was too little too late. He hit the back of the car causing his airbag to deploy just as his face come into contact with the steering wheel quickly causing his head to jerk backwards.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was the car stopping when he hit them and three men jumping out to run over to his truck. And they were all carrying guns. Not good, he thought. Not good at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The driver of the Envoy, turned off the main road onto Drury Lane where the traffic almost immediately become non-existant. He felt more confident now that there were less witnesses around.

"Now!" Shouted the front seat passenger to him.

Ross hit his brakes and as soon as he did, all of the men prepared for Nick's truck to slam ito their rear bumper. The two rear passengers jumped out while Ross threw the car into park and then jumped out to join them. The front seat passenger proped a high powered rifle out his window in preparation for any witnesses or patrol cars coming to the aid of Nick Stokes.

The first man to reach Nick's truck quickly wrenched open the driver's side door and then quickly reached for the hunting knife strapped to his left side. He used it to cut through the seat belt that held Nick securely in his seat. The second man quickly joined him in gathering the unconscious man into their grasp and quickly carrying him to where the driver, Ross waited at the rear of the Envoy with the hatch open.

They tossed him in the back and Ross quickly ran back to jump behind the wheel while the other two men secured Nick's wrists behind his back with flexi-cuffs and place a piece of gray duct tap securely over his lax mouth.

Then as one man jumped in back with Nick the other ran back to Nick's truck and tossed a large package into the front seat and grabbed the keys from the ignition closing and locking the door to secure the vehicle before running back to jump in the waiting SUV.

As he jumped in the back seat, the car sped away from the scene accomplishing their task in a matter of mintes and feeling good knowing no one had witnessed what had just occured. At least that's what they thought as they missed the older woman standing in the shadows of the tree lined street watching the entire scene from start to finish not quite believing what she was seeing. She barely had time to realize what was happening as she pulled out her cell to call the police as the men were securing their cargo in the SUV.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for th positive reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here's the second chapter.

CHAPTER TWO

SAME DAY SAME TIME

Jessica Roarke was sitting in her black jeep wrangler in traffic waiting for the signal light to change so she could head to her office. She'd been up all night trying to reach Nick, but the damn man had blocked her at every turn. She was blocked from all the phone numbers she'd been able to scrounge up on the man, and now she had to go to her office and tell her boss she'd hit a major dead end.

And her boss Steve Jameson, would not be happy. Steve ran _Mayhem_ magazine and he'd given her this assignment to prove herself a tough reporter. She had begged for something juicy to sink her teeth into, but she was beginning to think Steve had given her this assignment knowing she'd fail and then he could boot her back to the classifieds section.

That man hated female reporters wth a passion and only hired women to avoid legal ramifications; and to appease his father who owned the magaine. But it didn't matter; what Steve didn't know is that every woman with the exception of herself, wanted to work there because of the male to female ration. Men outnumbered the women, so the girls had plenty of choices in men who would gladly allow any one of them to walk right over them to get to the top.

If Steve knew just how many were angling for him alone, he'd never hire another woman again no matter what. But what helped Jess the most was the fact that Steve was her cousin. No one else knew that fact and she wanted to keep it that way. But because of her relationship to him, she knew she'd have a job, just not the one she wanted.

And she wanted this job. She wanted to write this article on Nick Stokes. But she wanted to write it her way, not Steve's. She smiled at herself because she knew if she could actually turn in a great story, her Uncle Martin Steve's father, would make his son hire her permanently as their top reporter. That was the only thing about having family in the business.

But she wouldn't take the job unless she wrote the best story possible; and she wasn't going to be able to write that story without Nick Stokes. So she was back to square one. Damn that man, she thought again. Then she laughed to herself, which man? Both, they were both damned as far as she was concerned.

She was still smiling when her cell phone went off. She reached for it while she sat waiting at the next corner's signal light. She paused for a brief instant at seeing Steve's name pop up. She pulled her long golden brown hair behind one ear as she sighed as she wondered what he wanted now.

Finally she gave up and answered it. "What Steve? Im busy right now."

"Well, get unbusy girlie. Your guy Stokes was just kidnapped. I got it straight off the police ban - happened ten minutes ago. Get your ass to the scene before the cops mess it all up!"

"Seriously?" She asked, as she turned to look behind her and seeing no one she quickly shifted into reverse to move back from the car in front of her and then threw it into first as she turned the wheel to make a sharp u-turn. Thank God she thought no beat cops this early in the morning. "Where did it happen?"

"Two blocks from his house off Drury Lane. Move it!"

"I'm going! Don't yell at me you ass! I'm only 2 minutes from there." She'd just left the scene fifteen minutes before and had stopped for a starbucks before deciding to head to the office. She'd given up on waiting for him to show up at his home. Damn it, she said to herself for the umpteenth time. Five minutes, five lousy minutes and I could have been there when it happened. She barely had time to think about what she'd have done if she had been there as she sped back to Rose Avenue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detective Kevin Crawford stood on the corner nearest Nick's blue truck as he watched the dayshift CSIs combing the vehicle for any further evidence. He'd just gotten off the phone with Brass and he knew Officer Mitchell had gotten the rushed note found in Nick's truck back to the lab in time. He'd had him handle it personally after Sofia had sealed it in an evidence bag.

Sofia Curtis was standing just outside the parameters of the truck as she oversaw the collecting of the remainder of the evidence. The day shift was good, but this was one of their own and no one was going to mess up here. She'd been a CSI once and Crawford trusted her to make sure every detail was documented.

Brass was making the calls the letter requested and soon he'd be joining them at the scene here. Crawford watched as a black Jeep Wangler pulled up just outside the police tape and he knew instantly who this was. He'd seen this woman at the precinct two days ago looking for Nick. He didn't know her name, but he knew she was the reporter Nick was hiding from.

She'd introduced herself to Judy the receptionist and Crawford had overheard Judy tell her that Nick was not available and that he would not be available anytime in the forseeable future where this reporter was concerned. He smiled as he remembered their five foot receptionist telling this reporter she was not welcome in their precinct if she was going after one of their own.

The girl had stones, he thought with a laugh. But as he watched the woman slowly exiting her vehicle to walk carefully over to them he suddenly wished Judy was here now to run interference again.

"Crap." He mumbled to himself as the woman zeroed in on him and with her head high she headed straight for him.

He waved at Sofia to come join him. As she quickly walked over to him, she asked, "What's up?"

"See that woman over there?" He pointed to the reporter who was now being detained by one of the uniformed officers. "She's a reporter and she's the one that's been houndng Nick for the past few days. I'm wondering how she got here so soon and why she's here."

Sofia looked over at the woman. She was tall. About the same height as Sofia herself. She had long blondish hair and she was dressed in jeans, an AC/DC tee shirt and running shoes. "She doesn't look like a reporter; she looks like a jilted girlfriend." She took in the way the woman was frowning and arguing with the uniform. "She looks pissed. You sure she's a reporter?"

"That's what she said when I overheard her asking for him at the front desk a couple nights ago." He thought about it. "Now that I think about it, it was Judy who said she was a reporter. The woman just kept asking to speak to Nick and that it was important."

Sofia smiled a little. She probably was a reporter, but she could just as easily have been a girl Nick had dated. He usually tried to let them down easy when he wasn't interested, but that didn't mean this one wasn't crazy. "I'll go talk to her. Keep an eye on my guys there. They're almost finished and I want to follow them back with the evidence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere off in the distance there was a steady buzzing sound. It was almost peaceful; like the secadas on a warm Texas evening in early summer.

But something was wrong. He couldn't be in Texas. He should be... Nick slowly realized the buzzing sound was the noise of tires moving rapidly over pavement as his head lay on the carpeted floor of a vehicle.

It was a special sound that all kids learned when you fell asleep on the backseat or the floorboards of a traveling vehicle. But something was wrong. Nick wasn't a kid anymore and he shouldn't be asleep on the floorboard of his truck.

He swallowed convulsively as he tried to hold his stomach in check. Something was very wrong here. He could feel the slam of a jackhammer behind his eyelids as the headache pounded with every beat of his heart. He didn't dare open his eyes yet for fear he'd throw-up. He tried to move his hand to check his head, but he soon discovered that wasn't going to happen. His hands were tied behind his back and now he knew why his shoulders were aching too.

Oh no, he thought as it all came back. He'd rear-ended the car in front of him and just before he passed out from the smack his head took to his steering wheel, he'd seen three armed men coming at him.

"Nick?" The male voice said as Nick tried to squeeze his eyes shut even tighter. "I know you're coming around. You're breathing's changed. Open your eyes."

Nick thought about it. He tried to respond back, but soon found that was also not going to be happening. The tape that covered his mouth held tight. So he just continued to lay there as he silently tracked his body and catalogued his injuries. He needed to know exactly what he was capable of doing should he get free because come hell or high water, this Texas boy was not going down easily a second time.

"Suit yourself CSI guy."

That caused Nick to open his eyes in a flash. The voice had sounded just like the voice on the tape ten years ago. The voice had sounded just like Walter Gordon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Dear CSI Guys,_

 _You will need to follow these instructions to the letter if you expect to see your dear precious CSI Nick Stokes alive again._

 _Task 1: You will contact Dr. Gilbert Grissom, Agt. Catherine Willows, and Dr. Raymond Langston and bring them into your investigation. You will then contact anyone who was employed with CSI ten years ago when Mr. Stokes was buried alive and had a hand in the search for him during that time._

 _Task 2: You will then prepare for release of the following incarcerated inmates: Mr. Nigel Crane, Mr. Jeffrey McKeen, Mr. Walter Braun, and Miss Natalie Davis. Once these people are released you will supply each with an unmarked vehicle equiped with a GPS system we will send the coordinated to remotely. If any devices are attached to said vehicles or any of the electronic devices for the benefit of tracking them, we will know and your Mr. Stokes will suffer the consequences. These people must be released within sixteen hours of receiving this letter. The clock is ticking._

 _Task 3: You will then issue a press release that will exonerate the following deceased individuals: Mr. Paul Milander, Mr. Syd Goggle, Mr. Walter Gordon, Miss Kelly Gordon, Mr. Nate Haskell, Mr. Charlie DiMassa, Mr. Alex McCann, Mr. Jason McCann, and former police detective Sam Vega. This press release must be performed in exactly twenty-four hours of receiving this letter. Again the clock is ticking._

 _Task 4: You will then have Agt. Willows remove ten million dollars from her business accounts at Braun Limited. Another letter will be sent detailng where to drop this money upon the completion of the first three steps._

 _Remember if you wish to see Nick Stokes again, you will hasten to complete these tasks as quickly as possible. Please do not try and waste our time as well as yours by trying to decide which of the people named above are connected with us. They are not. We are only seeking justice for ones that have not received justice._

 _We will be monitoring you from inside your organization and please do not try to decide who is your ally and who isn't. You do not have the time to spend on such a fruitless venture. We are many and we are spread far._

 _Your Mr. Stokes has exactly twenty -four hours to live. If you complete the tasks assigned, he will be allowed to continue to live. It is entirely up to you when his life ends. Tick Tock Ladies and Gentlemen, Tick Tock._

 _The Association for the Freedom of Wronged American Citizens_

 _The AFWAC_

DB Russel handed the plastic coated letter back to Conrad Ecklie as Sheriff Sherry Liston wtched.

"So how are we handling this?" He asked, directing his question to the Sheriff.

"The first step is done. Brass contacted Grissom and Langston. You had your wife contact Willows. The others have all ben contacted and will be here within the next five hours." She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But the second step isn't likely to happen. You know that as well as I do, Mr. Russell."

DB turned to look at Ecklie where he sat behind his desk. The man slowly stood up. "Grissom should be here within the hour, Catherine is a couple hours out and Ray is on his way from LA. He'll be here in three hours, I had a private plane chartered for him." He sighed as he looked at DB. "But the Sheriff's right. The rules are just as clear as they were ten years ago in this same situation. Las Vegas does not bargain with terrorists, so no inmates will be released."

"So, we have to find a way to save Nick without letting these people out." As Ecklie nodded, he moved over to the files on Ecklie's desk. "These are their files?"

Again Ecklie nodded. "So far it's me, you, Brass and Sheriff Liston who know what this note says. Det. Crawford and Sgt. Curtis also saw it at the scene. So that makes it six for now." He reached out and tapped the files on his desk. "You could use the time we're waiting for the others to read up on the cases. Each person mentioned in that letter is someone who has been convicted on evidence collected by the night shift CSIs."

"All of them?"

"Yes. I'll let each of them explain it to you when they arrive, but most notable is the fact that three of the deceased, Nick Stokes had a direct hand in their demise. He shot and killed Charlie DiMassa after the man shot him and another officer. And the McCann Brothers opened fire on a line of cops with Nick present at both shootings. And you know about Walter Gordon and his daughter Kelly."

"Okay, what about the ones in prison? Are any of them tied to Nick directly?" DB asked, flipping through the pages of the top file.

"Nigel Crane was a stalker who killed a woman for Nick. He was stalking Nick at the time. Jeffrey McKeen you know is responsible for Warrick Brown's death and he has ties to you and to Nick. Walt Braun is connecte to Catherine, he's her step-brother. And Natalie Davis is the infamous miniature killer who kidnapped and tried to kill Sara over her attraction to Grissom."

"While all the names have ties to several of your team as well as past team members, they all begin and end here with the law. They were guilty and your guys did their jobs. They are in jail where they belong and they won't be getting out." Sheriff Liston replied. "So Mr. Russell the hard part is going to be in convincing this group that they will get their way when they really won't while you are working on locating Mr. Stokes. I've pulled all personnel to concentrate on this case above all others. Today we put Nick first. I can't help you decide who to trust here, but that's the best I can do for now. I just hope it's enough."

"Me too, Sheriff. Me too." DB sighed as he took the stack of files from the desk and headed to his office. "You'll call me Ecklie, as soon as Grissom get here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're awake now Nick?" The man replied seeing Nick suddenly open his eyes to stare up at him. "I figured that'd get you're attention." He chuckled at Nick.

Nick looked at the man. He was blonde and lanky and appeared to be fairly tall by the way he was sitting hunched over in the back of the vehicle they were in.

But Nick didn't know him, or at least he didn't think he did. He wanted to ask questions but couldn't as he felt the sticky tape across his mouth.

The man reached out and in one quick move ripped the tape from Nick's mouth. Nick managed to not scream at the sudden pain, but just barely.

The man laughed at the struggle he saw in Nick's eyes. "Tough one aren't you? They said you'd be easy to take down, but something tells me that the takedown may have been easy, but from here on out you aren't gonna be very cooperative are you?"

"Who are you? What the hell do you want with me?" Nick asked. He couldn't fight staying quiet. He was pissed right now more than anything. And not at them. He was pissed it had been so easy to be taken...again. He should have learned something in ten years. But here he was in the back of some SUV heading for God knows where. Suddenly that thought did bring him a rush of fear. He could handle almost anything. He grown in ten years, learned a lot, but the one thing that could still cause him to break out in a cold sweat was the fear of being buried alive...again.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for all the nice reviews. Here's the next chapter. I know it's a little short, but the next one will be longer, promise!

CHAPTER THREE

SAME DAY ROUGHLY 8:00 AM

Gil Grissom hadn't thought he'd miss seeing his old office again until he stood in the doorway looking in at its newest occupant. Gil had heard about DB Russell, mostly from Nick and Catherine, but he'd also shared some conversations with Sara about the newest night shift CSI supervisor. Each one of them seemed to respect the man, so Gil felt the man had probably earned that respect.

He wasn't thrilled to be here for this particular reason, but he knew his visit was long overdue. He should have come back to talk to everyone after leaving over six years ago, but with his marriage to Sara ending, he felt it best to let this part of his past stay in the past. He'd grudgingly moved on, but it hadn't been easy.

He'd never been a very open person when it came to having a significant other, but he'd really thrown himself into his and Sara's relationship when he'd left CSI. At least he had in the beginning. Then things seemed to change for the both of them. He'd gone on to teach and lecture while she'd decided to come back to CSI. Slowly they'd begun to drift apart.

It had all come to an end several years ago, but they'd tried hard to remain amicable. They spoke whenever they came across each other which truth be told wasn't very often. They only actually spoken to each other twice since their divorce.

"Gil Grissom?" Came DB's voice breaking into Gil's thoughts.

He smiled weakly as he slowly entered his old office. "Yes. DB Russell, I presume?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray Langston looked out the window of the plane as he watched the clouds go by. He hadn't really been looking forward to seeing Las Vegas again, but when he'd gotten Jim Brass' call about Nick, he knew he owed it to the man to be there. He didn't understand why his presence was needed because he hadn't been there when Nick had been kidnapped by Walter Gordon, but Brass said he was mentioned by name in that note, so he'd come. For Nick.

He'd hated leaving his now wife again, but she'd understood. She'd made tremendous strides in her recovery from Nate Haskell's torment and he knew she'd be all right. Her mother lived with them now, so she had her, yet he still worried every minute they weren't together.

But Nick had helped him in LA back then and had gone to the max for him, so he owed it to him to help do whatever he could to get him back safely. He didn't understand all the details, but Brass had briefed him on as much as he knew at the time and soon he'd be in Vegas and able to get the full details.

It would be good to see everyone again, even under these circumstainces. He smiled to himself as he thought about all of the people he'd worked with several years ago and wished he was visiting under better circumstances. He reached for his cell as he felt it vibrate in his pocket and couldn't help a feeling of apprehension at seeing his wife's cell number on the read out. He hoped nothing was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine Willows smiled as she saw Jim Brass waiting just inside the CSI building's lobby for her. She called ahead to let him know she was leaving the airport and would be there soon.

She reached out and hugged the man as she reached him, dropping her shoulder bag as she did so. "It's good to see you Jim!" She smiled as she pulled back from him.

"Yeah, its good to see you too. Just wish..." He began.

"Yeah, I know." She sobered as she took in the man's demeanor. "Okay, what'ya say we get this show on the road. Where's DB?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessica Roarke looked at Detective Sofia Curtis as the woman stood in front of her blocking her path to the crime scene. The woman had come over to find out who she was and what she was doing there.

Jess had tried to explain without earning her disdain at being a reporter, but to no avail. The fact she'd been pratically stalking Nick this past week had obviously gotten around and he was being protected on all fronts from her.

She sighed as she listened to the woman explain she was not going to get any closer. She really hated this. She needed this story. This story would make or break her and while she would never want to put Nick Stoke's life in danger, she knew she wasn't going to give up that easily on getting his story.

"Fine; I got it, Detective. I'm a reporter so I'm automatically the bad guy here. Right, like those other reporters over there are any better than me?" She said waving her hand at the TV crews that while behind a barricade were definitely closer to Nick's truck than she was.

As Sofia turned to look at where she pointed, she was surprised to hear the cop curse under her breath. She wasn't happy about those guys either.

"Your right, they shouldn't be here either." Sofia said, turning back to look at her. "Okay, tell you what I'm going to do; I'm going to let you across the tape, but you have to stay next to my SUV over there and not get any closer than that, understand?" Sofia knew she would get an earful from Crawford for letting the woman any closer, but for some reason she felt she could trust her to at least follow her orders. "I'll give you a statement after I take care of those other reporters, but only if you stay put."

Jess bristled at the command like she was some kind of dog, but she knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Fine with me. I'll stay put." She said as pleasntly a she could. She did kind of like this detective, she was upfront with her.

"Good. Follow me." Sofia allowed her to duck under the tape and follow her to her car parked next to where Crawford stood. She explained briefly to Crawford why she'd let her come closer and then she sent some uniforms over to push the TV crews back farther from the perimeter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _10:00 PM that evening_

 _He knew he needed to go to ground - he needed to get out of sight, but he couldn't think straight. He'd been running forever it seemed. He'd run until he could't run anymore. He was tired, so tired, and now he was bleeding again._

 _Here he was, half sitting, half standing against the pay phone in a part of the city he knew wasn't a good place to be at this time of night. With one hand he tried to stop the flow of blood that was now running more intensely from the gunshot wound to his left side. He'd taken his outer button down shirt and tied it around his waist to help stop the flow as he'd been running, but now it was getting just as soaked with his blood as his undershirt was._

 _The material of the undershirt was sticking to his skin and he was reluctant to try and pull at it for fear it would cause the wound to seep even faster. He tried to reach for the receiver of the phone with his free hand, but his vision caused two phones to appear and he grabbed at the wrong one. Damn, he cursed at himself._

 _He slumped further down the post, but on his third try he finally managed to grab the rght one. He was a mess, he couldn't think clearly and he knew he couldn't call any of his friends, they might not be his friends anymore. He didn't know who to call. He didn't know who he could trust. He struggled to hit zero for the operator on the multiple keypads he was seeing._

 _When he heard the mechanical voice asking for what city, he tried to reply has plainly as possible. Once that task was accomplished, the voice asked next what person or business he was requesting. Without really thinking he said the name and listened as the mechanical voice stated the number and asked if he would like to be connected. He replied yes and then waited for the number to connect._

 _He fought to control the whimper of pain growing in his throat. He was only half aware that there were tears running down his cheeks mixing with the blood from the head wound he had when his skull had connected with the tire iron that Louie had used on him as they'd fought._

 _All he could think was he was all alone here. He'd managd to get away from Louie and the others, but to what extent? He had a head wound and he'd been shot in his escape. He needed help, but he'd been told he couldn't trust anyone, they were all out to get him. His friends were all involved and he wouldn't know which one was a friend anymore._

 _And damn it for whatever reasons, he couldn't take the chance and contact any of them no matter how he felt about them. If they weren't out to get him, then he'd only be putting them in harm's way. He couldn't trust any of them and he couldn't let any of them die for him. He was on his own here and he didn't know for sure where to go next._

 _But he knew he'd be dead in no time if he didn't trust someone. He needed medical help as well as a place to hide until he could figure this out. He needed..._

 _"Jessica Roarke." Came the reply through the receiver held to his ear._

 _He breathed out as he tried to reply. He was having trouble finding his voice again. He'd screamed so much from the torture he'd already suffered that his throat was raw and now that he needed it, it was failing him. He swallowed convulsively as he tried to speak, "Jessica?" He rasped out._

 _She hadn't heard him. "Who is this? If you're some strange mouth breather trying to make an obscene phone call, you suck at it." Came the caustic reply._

 _He was so drained, but he knew he had to get her attention, he needed her. So he tried again. "Jessica." He spoke a bit louder, but it wasn't enough._

 _Jess thought she heard the faint sound of her name. Who was this, she thought. "Justin if that's you pulling a prank I am so gonna kick your ass." she said as she thought about her prankster brother. "I'm hanging up now you moron."_

 _"No!" Nick managed to blurt out, the one word torn from his throat with all of his remaining strength. "Please... no!"_

 _Suddenly Jessica knew that voice. She froze at the meaning of this man calling her. She was shocked by the tortured sound of it, but she knew it. She knew this voice well enough as the man had yelled that word at her enough over the past week. "Nick Stokes?" She dared to ask the voice in her ear. "Is this Nick Stokes?"_


End file.
